Baby - Chiara and Damiano love story
by Stupendously Good
Summary: This is a fanfiction on the original Netflix series 'Baby'. It starts where the show leaves off with Chiara and Domiano finally kissing. Their chemistry is undeniable and the more they resist the further they are magnetically drawn to each other. What happens next? Read to find out. Some steaminess I will warn readers. Netflix has all copyrights to the show I am writing my version.
1. Text

This is a fanfiction on the original Netflix series Baby. The show is in Italian but I write in English. I will translate any Italian used.

Starts where the show leaves off with Chiara and Domiano finally kissing. My writing style will be in script format. I use the first letter of the characters so you know who is engaging in dialogue.

Lying in bed Chaira touches her lips thinking of Domiano's soft lips on hers. She smiles thinking of his sexy smirk and the last time those soft supple lips were on hers moving in perfect synchrony. She blushes touching her forehead, feeling the lingering heat of their passionate kiss only a few hours ago wash through her entire body. She can't take it anymore, she reaches out for her phone that's by her bedside table and types:

C: Domiano are you awake?

D: Si Principessa

C: What are you doing?

D: Texting you principessa

Chiara giggles at his response.

C: Before that?

D: Ah before that I was making out with the hottest, sexiest most gorgeous girl in school in the corridors

Chiara giggles again.

C: What a coincidence I was making out a few hours back with a sexy, tall, dark and beyond handsome guy with dark hair and chocolate eyes

D: Hmm...he sounds too cool for a goodie two shoes like you

C: (pauses) Maybe I'm not as goodie two shoes as you think

D: Oh really?

C: Si, maybe there's more to me than what meets the eye

D: Prove it

C: What do you want?

D: Are you sure you want to ask me this question? I have many many ideas on what I want from you

C: Are you going to send me a note in my pocket telling me about it tomorrow?

D: Are you saying I'm a whimp?

C: No, just an old fashioned romantic

D: No no...no not me..I am sweet but only when it comes to you

C: Awe, thank you but you still haven't told me what you want from me

A whole 30 seconds, 60 seconds, 90 seconds, 120 seconds pass with no response.

C: Ciao are you there? Or have I scared you away again

D: I'm here

C: So?

D: I'm kind of embarrassed to ask

C: Come on

D: I don't want you to think I'm a pervert

C: What do you want? A nude pic?

Damiano is freaking out, as much as he would love to see Chiara naked he would much rather see that in person when she's with him in bed. He wants her to know how much she means to him and that he is attracted to her. Insanely attracted to her in fact.

C: Ok I'm going to bed

D: No wait please

C: What?

D: Send me a picture of you right now. I don't want a nude, that's something I'd much rather see in person (wink face)

Chiara blushes and then sends him a picture of her laying in bed with her black lace skinny top. Damiano is blown away by how gorgeous she looks but more importantly by her sweet smile, the one thats made him fall so hard for her.

D: Perfecto Chiara

C: I'm not perfect Damiano

D: You are for me

C: (blushing wink)

D: Buona notte Principessa

Let me know if you're interested in this story.


	2. The next day

**Let me know if you're interested in this story. i just cant get enough of these two. this chapter is rated T.**

The next day Chiara sees Ludo when walking into school.

L: Ciao Chiara, como stai (i.e. hello how are you?)

C: Ciao Ludo, bene (i.e. hello I'm good)

L: So what happened last night? I saw you leave with Big D

Both girls giggle

C: We kissed, then hung out and he dropped me home

Whistling and catcalling

L: Ooohhh Chiara has a boyfriend

C: Shut up...

L: Is he? Your boyfriend?

C: (blushing) I don't know. He hasn't asked me

L: Come one Chiara, this is 2019 do you want him to go down on one knee and propose?

C: No but he may not want to put any labels

L: Well if he doesn't than someone else will want to (winks)

C: I don't know, we are suppose to meet this morning before walking into class

L: Okay okay I know when I am not needed. (Hugs Chiara) See you later

C: See you

As Chiara watches her friend disappear into the crowd of students she is pulled by the waist and ushered into an empty classroom. She is too startled to scream but as she turns her head she gets a whiff of that sexy aftershave that smells heavenly on the one person she pines most for. He spins her around to say:

D: Good morning beautiful

C: (blushing) Good morn..

Chiara is abruptly interrupted by Damiano's lips on hers. She moves one hand to run her fingers through his short hair while her other hand is holding on to his shoulder. After a few minutes of thier lips moving in sync with each other they finally pull apart for some air. Chiara who is breathless speaks first.

C: Is that how your going to greet me each morning?

D: (smirks) That's the idea babe

C: Well I like it

D: (leans in for another a quick peck on the lips) We better get going. I don't want someone to find us here in class

C: Okay

As they leave Domiano holds her hand to lead her out of the empty classroom to join the remaining incoming students into assembly but she stops him.

C: We can't walk out holding hands

D: Why not?

C: I don't want to hurt Camilla

D: She knows I want you

C: Yes but she's still my best friend. I don't want to rub it in her face

D: (sighs) Okay

Chiara leans in to kiss him on the lips one last time before she whispers in his ears.

C: It won't be long Domiano, just till she is comfortable with the idea of us

D: What if she never is?

C: Just give me a week

D: That's so long. i cant stay away from you for that long

C: Come on

D: Okay a week but I can't hide this from Fabio he knew how I felt about you the whole time. Besides he might guess

C: (whispers under her breath) Some friend he is to me

D: What do you mean?

C: Nevermind we have to go to class now, we can talk later

D: Come to my place after school today?

C: Okay let me leave my bag at home and come over okay?

Domiano walks out of the classroom and straightens up before joining the crowd of students. While Chiara pokes her head out to looks both ways before leaving she sees an empty corridor. She quickly trots onward to class. What she doesn't see is Nicco watching her as she rushes off to class. He has a suspicious look on his face, which only means he is still not over her.

Chiara and Dominano share smirks and glances all day. Chiara can't hide her blushing from him andtries her hardest not to keep staring at him. At lunchtime which is the only time they are allowed to use their phones at school, Chiara gets a text from Domiano.

D: Missing your lips already

C: (giggles) I promise to make it up to you later

D: (smirks) Yeah make it up when your at my place later. No one is home (wink smiley)

C: (flirty blush) Hmmm... that sounds dangerous

D: (laughs) I won't bite I promise

Just then the bell rings which means its time fo rthe students to dispose of thier uneaten lunch and head back to class again.

C: Waiting to see you after school

 **Let** **me know if you're liking the story. Feedback is love**


	3. After school

**This chapter is rated T but has some steamy M parts. Will highlight for safety.**

Like they planned Chiara goes home to drop her bag then jumps in for a quick shower. Domiano on the other who has already made it to his house steps out of his shower, water droplets all over his well toned abs. He walks by his dresser and sees a text message from Chiara.

C: I'll be there in fifteen minutes

D: Oh fuck ( he yells out)

He quickly tries to get ready, putting deodrant, then his aftershave as he tries to dress himself. He tries to tidy up his room at lightening speed. He shoves dirty clothes along with a box of condoms under his bed. Just then he receives another text.

C: I'm outside

He texts back throwing on the last of his clihing, a long sleeve t-shirt.

D: I'm on my way

He takes one final look in the mirror before he rushes down taking two steps at a time to get to Chiara sooner. When he sees her, he slows down and takes in her beauty. She smiles coyly when she sees him in low hanging sweatpants and a loose T-shirt.

Her face lights up in the teal color sweater she has on, her eyes seem to match the color perfectly. Domiano is completely captivated by her beauty, almost like he is unable to move.

C: Hi are you going to invite me in or look at me from the steps

Breaking out of his trance at Chiara's words he offers his hand to her and says:

D: Sorry Ofcourse come on in. You just look so gorgeous Chiara

C: (blushes) I bet you say that to all the girls

D: (looks slightly offended) I most certainly do not do that

Walking hand in hand as they enter the large house.

C: Sorry I was just teasing you. Wow this place is huge

D: Yeah do you want a tour?

C: Yes I'd love that

D: Maybe when my family is home. Right now I think you really just need to be in my room

Chiara blushes as she walks over, still holding his hand as he guides her through the corridor with multiple rooms on each side until they get to one at the end in one direction.

C: So this is where you...

Chiara gets interrupted again by Damiano dipping down to capture her lips as he pulls her closer to his body closing the gap between them. He skillfully closes the door with his foot behind them.

D: God you are so beautiful

C: Thank you, you are really handsome too you know?

D: Yes I know, that's why I have the hottest girl in school in my room right now

C: (teasing) So what are you going to do about it?

Damiano pulls her body so she is completely pressed against his body. Both feeling each other.

D: This

Domiano grabs her face in both hands as he dips down to kiss her more aggressively this time as he walks her backwards over to his bed. She. Is only unaware of this untill her calves hit his bed. She breaks apart from him to say:

C: Well played Domi

He lets her fall backwards onto his bed before he gets on top of her. Continuing to kiss her face, neck and move lower towards her collar bone.

D: I missed your lips today. How much longer before I can hold your hand, kiss you and put my arm around you like a proper boyfriend?

Chiara's heart jumps out of her chest when she hears him call himself her boyfriend.

C: I am your girlfriend?

D: Well if I'm your boyfriend than you are my grilfriend. It kind of works both ways you know? (chuckles)

Chiara giggles and reaches around his neck to pull him closer to her but Damiano move away.

C: What was that for? (confused)

D: You are dogging my question

C: Okay fine give me two days to tell Camilla. It's not going to be easy because she really liked you. Infact I am sure she still does. She might not want to talk to me

D: She is a really nice person and I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. I would much rather her know now than have her find out about us through someone else

C: Okay I'll talk to her tomorrow

D: Good now let's get back to kissing

C: Sounds good to me

Their kisses get heated and Chiara moves closer to the middle of the bed. Damiano smirks and follows her, opening her jean clad legs to make space for him to move in between them as they continue to make out. Damiano starts running his hand down her arms while the other is wrapped firmly in her soft silky hair.

 **M part starts here**

His lips move from hers to trail down her neck, when he hears her moan he has a cheeky look of satisfaction, that's all the incentive he needs to continues to tease her. Chiara grabs his head and kisses his lips again as she pushes her hips so they meet his perfectly.

She can feel his hard on through his sweats and her jeans, which makes her gasp out. Damiano enjoys the sounds she's making and thrusts his hips further into her so she can feel his size. Chiara moans his name while one hand of his moves down from her shoulder down to her left breast.

Damiano lightly cups her breast lightly squeezing then which makes Chiara starts to buck under him, trying to get more friction. He moves from one breast to the other gently cupping then squeezing it gently, keenly observing her every action so he knows she's enjoying his touch. She looks into his eyes with longing lust, her pouty lips are just too irresistible for him.

He moves his hands up and away from her body and looks at her.

 **M part ends**

D: Sorry I don't want to move too soon and freak you out

C: (confused look) Damiano I want you. I want your hands all over me

D: I don't want you to think I invited you over just to have sex with you. I really like you and I don't want to mess anything up with you

C: I know that

D: Chiara I want you, I want your body under me moaning my name. Of course I do. I mean just look at you but you mean a lot to me and I don't want to pressure you. Let's just take it slow.

Chiara moves up so she is resting on her elbows, looking directly into Domiano 's eyes as she speaks.

C: Damiano I like feeling you on top of me. I think we have wanted each other for a long time. Things have kept us apart but I don't think we are rushing

D: Well let's stop because if you moan my name again I'm not going to be able to control myself. I really want us to take things slow, take you on a date, get to be a couple. I don't want to screw this up by ripping your clothes off and...(get rudely interrupted).

Just then the door knob twists and Damiano's little brother, Mattia comes chasing in. At that moment both Domiano and Chiara are relieved they stopped when they did, neither wants to think of what it would be like if the little fellow walked in on them naked in the middle of them...they shake the thought from thier heads.

Domiano gets off Chiara quickly moving to the side of the bed. He grabs a pillow to put on top of his crotch to hide his bulge.

D: Mattia what are you doing here in my room?

Mattia looking curiously at Chiara as he answers his elder brother.

M: I came to play. We just got back from swim class. Papa came to pick us up. (Pointing at Chaira) Who is she?

D: She is Chiara (he looks over lovingly at her) my girlfriend

Mattia laughs running out screaming that his older brother has a girlfriend through the corridors of the house.

C: Okay then, glad that went well

D: Thank god we stopped when we did

Chiara gets out of bed bending over in front of Damiano who is sitting up on the side of th bed, to straighten her shoes without realizing she's giving him a clear view of her bra covered cleavage. Damiano grunts in a sexy manly manner.

D: Chi you're killing me, I'm trying to get this (moves pillow out so she can clearly see his bonner) down. You are not helping.

Chiara puts her legs on either side of his, straddling him as she dips down to kiss him.

C: I'm sorry Dom, want me to take care of it for you?

D: Yes I do but my parents are home and now thanks to Mattia they know I have a girlfriend. They probably want to meet you.

C: Okay so it will have to wait (Awe poor baby)

D: Yeah let's get going. I don't want my parents knocking on my door

Chiara gets off Domiano and moves towards the mirror to fix her "just made out" hair. Domiano walks up behind her snaking an arm around her waist, kissing her on the side of her neck. They are both looking at each other through the mirror.

D: You are so pretty, kind and caring. (possessively pulling her closet so her butt is pressed against his front) Chiara you're mine.

Chiara snakes an arm around his neck.

C: You're mine too now you know?

Dips down for one more kiss on her neck.

D: Okay after you beautiful

Chiara walks out of the room, extending her hand out so Damiano can take it. They both smile coyly at each other ready for Chiara to meet his family.

 **Let me know your thoughts. Do you like that things are getting heated?**


	4. Meeting the Younes

**Meeting the Younes**

 **This chapter is rated T, but will have some steam.**

As Domiano and Chiara walk out hand in hand headed towards the living room they see Domianos dad and step mom.

C: Coach Monica ciao

Monica looks thrilled on seeing Chiara. Looking back and forth from Domiano to her she moves forward to greet Chiara by hugging her and kissing her on both cheeks.

M: Ciao Chiara. So you two? Huh?

D: Yes us two (squeezing Chiara's hand)

M: I must admit nothing usually gets passed me, but I guess you two are really good.

Chiara and Domiano both look coyly at each other. Then Monica introduces her husband.

M: Chiara this is my husband, Domiano's dad Khalid

Khalid extends his hand out to greet Chiara.

M: Khalid this is my top sprinter. She won us first prize at the last meet. I am very proud to be her coach

D: And my girlfriend (Chiara blushes)

K: Very nice to meet you Chiara

C: Very nice to meet you to Mr. Younes

K: Call me Khalid please! It's not often that I get to meet Domiano's friends

Domiano puts his arm around Chiara's hip smiling at his Dad and step mom. Monica smiles at the two of them.

M: Chiara would you like to stay for dinner?

Chiara looks at Domiano he nods exciting to spend more time with her.

C: I'd love to but my father flies out tomorrow to Milan so I have to be home with my parents tonight

M: Ok no worries maybe another time

C: Thank you I would like that very much

D: Okay Dad, Monica let me take Chiara home

K: Very nice to meet you Chiara. Please give my regards to your parents

C: I will! See you tomorrow coach Monica Ciao!

Monica and Chiara hug and before Chiara is walking out little Mattia comes running in again.

Matt: What about me?

C: What about you?

Matt: What about my hug?

Chiara giggles bending down on her knees so Mattia can give her a proper hug. Mattia gives her a tight hug. Domiano smiles looking at Mattia taking so quickly to Chiara. They say thier farewells before heading down the stairs.

Domiano walks Chiara out and they get on his motorbike. Domiano puts on her helmet after which Chiara puts her arms around him snuggling into him from behind. They ride blissfully smiling at finally being together. When they reach their destination Damiano parks his bike and walks her over to the building holding hands.

D: Ok I'm going to drop you off by the elevator

Chiara grabs him and pull him closer to her as her lips smash into his. He pulls her body still closer so she is fully pressed up against him. They continue to kiss passionately till they hear the sound of the elevator.

The minute the ding sounds they both pull apart waiting as an elder man walks out. Chiara walks into the elevator and pulls Damiano inside. She whispers in his ear.

C: I have a thing for elevators

D: (grunts) I have a thing for you

C: (smirks) Show me

Damiano smirks pushing her back against the elevator as the doors close. He grabs both her hands placing them on top of her head keeping a hold of them with one of his hands as his other hands freely roams her body while he continues to kiss her with fierce passion.

C: (moans) Dom please

D: Please what?

C: Please more

Domiano move back to stop the elevator mid floor so they have more time to make out.

He moves his hands to grab Chiara's above her head again while his other hand explores her body. Cupping her breasts while kissing her roughly as she pushes him further by moaning his name again.

D: Chiara I love the way you moan my name

C: (whispers) You could hear it all night long you know if...

Damiano rudely interrupts her speech by crashing his lips against hers while his hands feel her perfectly round bottom. Chiara moans again but realizes they can't stay in this elevator forever, she moves her lips away but Domiano keeps kissing down her neck hitting her sweet spot.

C: Dom I wish I could bring you inside tonight, I am so sorry we are going to have to wait.

Domino pulls away from her releasing her hands and pushes the button for the elevator to resume going up. Just as the elevator door opens indicating they have arrived at Chiara's floor, he sighs then whispers in her ear in a seductive tone

D: Don't worry I'll be inside soon enough

A stunned Chiara is moved out of the elevator while she looks at him semi in shock but mostly mesmerized after his seductive words. He smirks as the door closes leaving Chiara breatheless and pining for more.

 **It's getting hot. Who wants more? Feedback pushes me to update this story faster.**


	5. Telling the friends

**Telling the friends**

 **This chapter is rated T.**

Chiara doesn't have a great night. She can not sleep and tosses and turns throughout the night, then finally texts Domiano in the morning.

C: Bonjorno Dam

C: I had a rough night. Tossing and turning, to be honest I am a bit tensed to tell Camilla.

When Domiano wakes up he texts back.

D: Don't be tensed, do you want me to come with you?

C: Don't be stupida she will flip out.

D: Okay then why don't you take Fa with you?

C: Great idea but will he take her side?

D: What no? He knew exactly how I felt about you from the beginning.

C: (annoyed) He did?

D: Yes Ofcourse, he even tried to help me get over you.

C: How?

D: By suggeting I give Camilla a shot. Duh!

Chiara is seething right now thinking of how one of her best friends, Fa could have helped her get with Damiano sooner. But from what Damiano just told her she realizes that Fa was infact instrumental in keeping them apart. She's going to have a go at him for this.

C: Okay I'll text you after I meet with them for coffee after school ok?

D: Yeah ok. Hey I was wondering if you want to go out for dinner with me tonight?

C: (blushes) Like a date?

D: Yeah like a date. Message me when your done with your friends then I can come and pick you up.

C: Yeah that sounds great. Miss you already.

D: Not as much as I miss you. X D

Chiara smiles feeling happy that after all the misunderstandings, Damiano and her are finally a couple. She can feel free to be with him and that makes her heart happy. She texts her friends.

C: Hey Cami and Fa can you come to Lorenzo's coffee shop after school today?

Cami: Great will be there.

Fa: Me too, it will be just like old times.

Chiara is so annoyed at Fa but she knows once she tells them about her being with Damiano one or both of them might be unhappy with her. But at this point she really doesn't care.

Later in the day after school is done. Chiara is waiting at the coffee shop when Fabiano and Camilla come to join her table.

C: Ciao! How's it going?

Cami: Okay I am so glad I am getting out of this place. My life in the US will be so much better.

F: I'm actually feeling quite optimistic about life.

C: Wow, that's a first.

F: Hey come on girls. You know I am glass half full kind of guy.

Cami: Eer no, more like glass half empty.

C: Or more like glass will break let's stay away from it.

They all burst out laughing then Fabiano speaks first.

F: So Chiara how come you wanted to hang out with us today?

C: Well actually I have some news to tell you guys.

F: (tensed) What is it?

Cami: Well come on spill.

C: After months of liking him from afar I'm glad we are finally together. Domiano asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted.

Cami: (annoyed) Are you for real?

C: Well the truth is we liked each other from the beginning but there were some obstacles.

Cami: You mean me?

C: Well Fa you're so quiet, why don't you tell us.

F: How should I know?

C: Well maybe because you knew how Domiano felt about me yet you never told me. You encouraged him to get over me and be happy with someone else?

Cami: You knew Fa?

F: It was not like that.

C: Oh please tell me how is was then.

F: Well when Damiano started asking me about you and Nicco, I didn't want to tell him but he already knew.

Cami: (angry) You knew about Nicco & her? Why didn't you tell me?

F: Cami please it was not my story to tell. I thought she would tell you but she never did. Then she started to have feelings for Damiano but I wasn't sure if she was just physically attracted to him or if she really liked him.

C: Thanks Fa I know now how you really feel about me.

F: Sorry I wasn't trying to keep you apart. He seemed torn up the night you guys broke into the school. He didn't say it but he felt like an idiot for not making a move on you then.

Cami: Who needs enemies when you have friends like the two of you.

F: Cami please.

Cami: Did you tell him to go out with me?

F: No I did not but I did tell him to move on.

C: From me? Why because you think I'm not normal because I'm not a goodie two shoes like the pair of you.

F: No I just knew how much Cami liked him and honestly I wasn't sure if you liked him or were just wanted to mess around.

C: I am very sorry about Nicco it wasn't planned it just happened. I felt shit afterwards but I was attracted to him.

Cami: I can't hear anymore of this crap. I forgave you for my brother but Damiano no way. You just can't keep your nose out of other people's relationships can you?

C: Screw you, Damiano and I always liked each other. There were some mistakes or misunderstandings like Nicco & you that kept us apart. Why can't you guys just be happy for me?

F: I am because I know he really cares for you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get in the way. I just really wanted him to be happy at his new school and new life. It hasn't been easy for him you know.

Cami: When did you become his bestie?

F: We hang out. We have a lot in common ok. We were both feeling like we don't belong.

Cami: Are you kidding me? You're like the best kid at school. You're the principal's son and kids look up to you as an example.

C: Cami is right, what are you talking about?

F: I'm talking about you two, if you both weren't so selfish and caught up in your obsession for Damiano maybe you would have realized that I am miserable. He is the only one I can talk to about deeper sadder issues.

C: You're sad?

Cami: Fa we had no idea.

F: (getting angry) Yeah I know that's the point. You both are so caught up in your own love life you never stopped to think about me. Maybe who I like, who I'm attracted to. Neither of you ever noticed I was gay.

Both Chiara and Camilla look shocked at Fabiano's confession. Then Chiara moves closer to Fa to take his hand in hers, attempting to show him some support.

 **Who expected that? How do you think the girls will react to this news?**


	6. Meeting the Altieris'

**Meeting the Altieris'**

 **This chapter is rated T with some steaminess at the end.**

Fabio abruptly leaves after his confession. Camilla sighs then gives Chiara an unforgiving face before following after Fa. Chiara is overwhelmed by all the emotions swirling around her and her friends. Chiara texts Damiano as soon as she leaves the cafe.

C: Can we meet?

D: Ofcourse what time do you want me to pick you up for our date?

With all the high strung emotions she had forgotten she is going in a date with Dom. She doesn't want to ruin his mood so she replies.

C: How about 7pm?

D: That's perfect babe. Don't eat dinner. Can't wait x D

Chiara smiles wondering despite her shitty day Damiano has somehow managed to make it all better. Chiara get home and texts Fa before jumping in the shower.

C: Fa I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. I am sorry for being a shitty friend. I am here whenever you are ready to talk. You're one of my best friends please don't shut me out.

Chiara takes a nice steamy shower trying to scrub away the drama of the day. Although she feels terrible about Fa she knows she's done what she could on her end and now it's up to Fa to reach out when he is ready.

Chiara picks a pink and black sweater and black leather pants with black boots to wear on her date. Her make is simple but accentuates her beautiful high cheek bones and supple lips. Just as she is done putting on her baby pink lip gloss she hears a knock on the door. Before she can get out of her room she hears her dad greet Damiano.

D: Ciao I am Damiano. I am here to take Chiara for dinner sir.

A: (impressed) Ciao I'm Arturo, Chiara's dad. (Extends his hand for a handshake)

D: Very nice to meet you sir.

Arturo calls out for Chiara that her friend is here, through the corridor he hears her scream back.

C: Papa I'm coming in 2 mins.

A: Please come on inside?

Just as Damiano comes inside, Chiara's mom comes by.

E: What's all the commotion for Arturo?

A: Nothing! This young man is taking out daughter to dinner. Damiano this is my wife, Chiara's mom, Elsa.

D: Very nice to meet you Ma'am.

E: You're very polite. Please sit down. Oh! How lovely you got her flowers.

Just then Chiara comes walking in looking like a runway model in her tight black leather pants and black and pink sweaters that falls right on her shoulder. A black shirt and black trouser wearing Damiano moves towards her giving her the bouquet of assorted flowers. Chiara's face lights up and she gives him her million dollar smile.

C: They are beautiful Damiano. Thank you! For the flowers.

D: (starring at her) You look beautiful Chiara.

Chiara blushes and her parents are amazed to see this side of thier daughter that seems to have surfaced after many months of rebelling.

E: Let me put those lovely flowers in a vase for you sweety.

C: Thank Mom. I see you both have met my date, Damiano Younes.

A: Ah! Are you Khalid's son?

D: Yes that's correct.

E: We know your Dad and step mom. Please give them our regards. Would you both like to have a glass of wine before you both head out?

D: Thank you that's very kind but we have reservations at Pierluigi.

A: Wow! I love that restaurant, you kids have a great time.

E: What time will you be back sweety?

C: (annoyed) Mom!

D: Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Altieri she is safe with me.

E: (smiles) Si, not too late Okay?

Both Elsa and Arturo are pleasantly surprised at how charming Damiano is. They smile as the couple nods and leaves thier sight. Damiano waits for the elevator door to open before letting Chiara get inside first like a proper gentleman. They wave to Chiara's parents but the minute the elevator doors, Chiara pushes Damiano and says:

C: Who are you? And what have you done with my bad boy boyfriend? I thought you hated those formal guys who are total tools.

Damiano smirks and pushes her against the elevator wall, towering over her before he says.

D: You're parents are not so bad. Besides, I want them to let us date. The last thing we need is more people standing in between us. (smirks) So do you still have a thing for elevators?

C:(giggles) Duh!

D: Good because you look so fucking hot right now.

Damiano moves his hands to Chiara's hips pulling her closer to swiftly to kiss his girlfriend. Chiara quickly wraps her hand around his neck and runs her fingers through his short hair. He pulls her closer against his body as they continue to kiss passionately. Chiara pulls away just as the elevator dings to open on the ground floor.

C: (teases) Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Altieri she is safe with me.

Damiano smiles then lightly smacks his girlfriends butt.

D: Are you begging to be punished later?

C: (giggles) Oooh! I am so scared of the big bad wolf in front of me. (Smacks his arm)

D: (pulls her closer whispering in her ear) You are so lucky we have dinner reservations otherwise you'd be face down in my bed getting ready for what this wolf has in store for you.

Chiara's face burns hot on hearing his sexy words. Her entire body is lit up and her chest beats faster as she think about being in his bedroom after this date.

She wonders how she is going to survive this date with Damiano when just his words can have her dampened at the core.

 **Hot hot hotness to come...who can't wait?**


	7. The Date

**The date**

 **This chapter is rated T with some steaminess**

Chiara is looking for Damiano's scooter but she can't see it anywhere.

C: Dom where is the scooter?

D: It's a date Chiara. My dad gave me his car.

C: Really? (Laughs) It is not a mini car right?

D: No fucking way I'd be seen driving that thing.

Damiano clicks the car keys and Chiara is in shock.

C: So he gave you his Mercedes?

D: Yes he was less of an asshole today.

C: But how?

D: Well he saw me all dressed up and heading out. He asked where I was going. I told him I'm taking you on a date. He was in shock but thrilled at the same time and he said verbatim "Take my car and take care of Chiara, she is a very nice girl".

C: Well that was nice of him.

D: Yeah he wasn't going to let me take you on the scooter for a date.

They drive as close as they possibly can towards the restaurant. Miraculously they get parking on the street, which is still a few blocks away from the restaurant.

Like the adorable couple they are they walk hand in hand with Chiara leaning on his shoulder from time to time, through the cobbled streets when Damiano ask Chiara.

D: So tell me how it went with your friends today?

C: (sighs) Oh Dom I really don't want to, but I guess it is better I tell you now. Once we're at the restaurant I just want to enjoy our date ok?

D: That great huh?

Chiara proceeds to tell him about the emotional rollercoaster her friends were on earlier in the evening. Damiano is not surprised about Fa's confession.

D: Well that explains why he was trying to hold my waist when I was riding his scooter trying to find my stolen one. I guess at the time I thought he was just kidding around. You know Fa is super awkward.

C: I feel like such a bad friend. I had no idea what was going on.

D: You can't blame yourself for that. It is something he had to share with yo in his own time.

C: I guess but you know I was mad at him when he told me not to date you. He told me that if I did date you not only would I lose Cami, I would lose him as a friend too.

D: What a dick! He told you not to date me. I want to kick his ass.

C: Yeah when you sent me the note through him, when you were still grounded.

D: I can't believe he tried to keep us apart after knowing how I feel about you? What an asshole.

C: Yeah I was super annoyed with him too. But now thinking about it he probably didn't want to lose his friendship with you if something went wrong with us.

D: Yeah I guess so. I wish he would tell me the truth. He knows I would not judge him.

C: Ok we are at the restaurant now, remember our deal we won't talk about them or anyone else anymore. Just us.

D: Just us!

Damiano pulls Chiara's hand close to his lips to kiss them. They have a great time toasting their relationship with a bottle of red wine. As they devour the sensationally delicious food and share a dessert.

They talk about their lives in Parioli, share their parental struggles, school structure and about how they both experience life in general. Also they talk a bit about the music they like, Chiara and Damiano have very different taste in music.

They smile coyly at each other knowing they like each other and both are blissful now that they are finally together.

C: You know I knew I was attracted to you from the moment I saw you, but I didn't know I would genuinely like you.

D: Well so was I obviously. But I knew I would like you. You have this smile that can light up a room.

C: (teasing) Or maybe just light up your life?

D: (smiles) You do light up my life. What about you?

C: What about me?

D: How do you feel?

C: (giggles) Well to be honest, I told Ludo this but I've never felt the way I do with you, with anyone else.

D: Oh really, (smirks) please do tell me more.

C: For example when we kiss, I feel fully alive. Like I have super powers.

D: (laughs) What superpowers?

C: I don't know, you probably think I'm cheesy now. But I can't explain it just feels like indescribable happiness almost magical.

Damiano doesn't waste a second after hearing Chiara's words. He gets up from his chair and kisses Chiara on the lips passionately while some onlookers in the restaurant smile reminiscing about theirs own youth while others are horrified at the display of affection in a fancy establishment.

Damiano pulls away going back to his seat as a breathless Chiara is left extremely turned on with a pinning look on her face. Some of the older gentlemen at the restaurant raise their glass to Damiano while others nod in the appreciation for sweeping a girl off her feet.

Chiara looks at Damiano as she touches her freshly kissed lips.

C: Dom so what's next?

D: Well it's getting late, I should probably drop you back at your parents place. I don't want them to get mad at me.

Chiara is in shock and her growing anger shows right through. Before she can speak, Damiano breaks out into laughter unable to contain his amusement at teasing his girlfriend.

D: I'm sorry you should have seen your face.

C: You really are an asshole. You know that.

D: But you said you like me anyway. (Smirks) I want you to come to my place, does that work for your princess?

Now it's Chiara's time to make him pine for her, so she leans forward, her loose sweater giving him a good view of her cleavage as she tells him in a soft seductive voice.

C: You know that would work? What would be better is if you were on top of me...right about now.

Damiano is stunned at her words but can't wait to take her back to his place to make love to her. Chiara smirks observing the obvious affect of her words. Then she chuckles when she hears his next words to the waitress.

D: Bill please!

Chiara continues to chuckle but an impatient Damiano knows he needs to get her out of there and into the privacy of his bedroom.

Damiano rushes them back to the car pulling her in for kisses as they walk back to their destination. Chiara knows she has him in the palm of her hand right now, so she continues teasing him.

C: Dom what's the rush?

D: Oh really you don't know what the rush is for?

C: (giggles) No I have no idea.

D: It's because of your teasing me all through dinner. If I don't get you to my place as fast as possible I might not be able to wait. I may have to take you in the back seat of the car.

C: Oh really? (Wiggles her butt at him)

D: (smacks her butt lightly) You are so naughty, I'm going to have to make you pay for teasing me like that. Giving me a clear view of what I want in mouth, when you leaned in front of the table. You tease.

C: ( innocently) Who me?

Chiara bats her eyes at Damiano to which they both smile coyly. She starts getting butterflies in her stomach knowing that tonight finally after months of wanting him, they will consummate their relationship.

 **Are they going to finally get it on? Anymore annoying interruptions? Their teenage hormones can't wait any longer, who is waiting for the next chapter?**


	8. In his bedroom

**In** **his bedroom**

 **This chapter is rated M for Mature and has explicit content. I will warn readers for safety.**

Damiano pulls her in for a passionate kiss pushing up against her body so she can feel the affect she has on him. Chiara kisses him back with vigor. Feeling his hard on through his trousers, she rubs up against him further getting him to grunt is a sexy manly manner.

D: Chiara baby please wait till we get home. I don't want our first time to be in the back of my father's car.

C: (laughs) Yeah let's wait till we are in your room.

Damiano drives at lightening speed getting into his parents house. He opens the door for Chiara pulling her close to him as he gives one of the security guards his key to park the car.

Security guard: I am not valet service sir.

D: Help me out please (winks at the guard). I don't want to keep my girlfriend waiting.

The security guard smiles nodding trying to help Daminao out. Meanwhile he rushes Chiara inside the dark house only dimly lit by a passage light. He ushers her quickly through the house till they get to his room, pulling her in while locking the door behind them.

 **M rated content**

He pushes her up against the wall, kissing her passionately while moving his lips from her mouth to her neck, then further to her collarbone. He starts to pull her sweater down trying to get it off her. But Chiara moves back to pull her sweater over the head, leaving her in her baby pink and black lace bra. Daminao just looks at her in awe before speaking.

D: Chi take that off before I rip it off you.

Chiara gets damper on hearing his words and starts to pull off her boots and black leather pants. While an awestruck Damiano is mesmerized by her beautiful body.

C: (teasing) Are you just going to watch me or are you going to get undressed?

Daminao snaps out of his daze smiling and starts to unbutton his black shirt. He throw it on the floor. Then he removes his belt and snaps it getting Chiara's attention.

C: That's kinky Dom.

D: Not for tonight babe, when we have more time.

Damiano takes off his pants and is left with only his black and blue boxers,while a sultry looking Chiara has only her baby pink and back lace matching bra and pany.

D: Fuck you are so sexy Chi.

C: Dom you are sexy.

They look at each other for the longest second before they lunge at each other crashing their lips while pulling their bodies closer. He puts his hands around her waist then lets them fall lower to feel her bottom. She jumps wrapping her legs around him as he walks them over to his bed still never breaking their passionate kiss. He tosses her onto his soft bed eliciting a giggle from Chiara at the bounce.

D: Chiara are you sure you want to do this?

C: Yes Dom I have wanted you for a long time.

In a flash of a second he unclasps her bra and pulls it off her so it joins the discarded pile of clothes at the bottom of his bed. He kisses, then licks her breast one at a time while massaging them in his hands. Chiara's whole body is on fire as he continue his assault on her breasts, she can't stop moaning his name which makes him even more eager to make love to her.

He then slowly pulls down her panties discarding them onto the floor. Chiara moans at his action, getting him even harder. Chiara is on fire watching him, she can't wait any longer so crawls towards him, pulling his boxers off him. His cock spring up long and hard.

Chiara looks at it in awe mixed with nervousness. She starts to stroke it pumping him with her hands which elicits a groan from Dom. Chiara keeps stroking him loving the sounds he makes in response to her touch which makes her wetter than before.

She has never seen a cock that long or thick and while she is certainly not a virgin, she still wonders how all of it will fit inside her. Damiano senses her nervousness then tells her reassuringly.

D: Chi don't worry I'll go in slow and make sure you are ready.

He gets a foil packet from his bedside drawer, ripping it with his mouth. He puts the condom on and spreads her legs wide, taking a second to admire the sexy fully naked beauty in front of him.

D: God you are so gorgeous. I want to worship your sexy body.

Daminao starts to trail his hand from her belly button further south to her opening, moving his fingers in a circular motion on her mound, teasing her, making her impatient as she moans his name.

C: Dom please no more teasing. I need you now.

Domiano looks at her bare breasts begging for attention and takes her right nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around it, while his other hand is squeezing and playing with her left breast. He switches sides so he is now sucking on her left nipple while squeezing her right breast in his hand. Chiara can't stop moaning at his electric touch.

C: Dom that feels so good.

D: Ok baby you ready? I can't stop once I'm in.

C: (nods her head) Dom I need you now.

Damiano lines up his painfully hard cock to Chiara's opening and starts to push the head in slowly, hearing her moan out his name urges him to ram into her, but he resists.

C: Dom...hmmm...so good

Damiano continues to push his thick cock inside her tight channel. Making her thrust her hips up towards him wanting more faster.

D: Chi you're so tight, this feels so good.

C: Dom its torture taking you in slowly.

D: (smirks) Enjoy me being slow now baby. You will be begging me to go slow soon enough.

C: Dom...hmmm...aahhh...hmmm...Dom it's so big.

Domiano can't take it anymore it's torture for him going in slowly as well and hearing Chiara beg for more pushes him over. He kisses her lips hard to stifle her scream as he rams the rest of his big cock in her, filling her up to the brim. Domiano grunts in the sexiest way.

D: Fuck Chiara

While Chira yelps in pain at his length now fully seated in her. Her breathing is erratic while her face still looks pained. Damiano stops moving completely.

D: Chi are you okay?

C: Give me a moment. I feels so full.

Chiara takes a few deep breaths stretching her sheath to accommodate his size, while Domiano smirks at her compliment to his size then starts to pull out slowly getting Chiara to moan out again.

C: Dom...move now.

He pulls out almost all the way leaving only the tip in, before pushing back into her again. Damiano watches Chiara's face changing from slight pain to pleasure. Her eyes flutter open up to see him watching her keenly. She loves watches him admiring her naked body focusing at where they are joined, while he slams into her again and again.

Chiara moans out his name repeatedly while he continues to drill her into the bed with his cock. Chiara pulls on his neck brining him closer to her as she bites his lower lip.

C: Damiano I'm close...hmmm...keeping going...please don't stop.

D: Don't worry princess I have no intention of stopping till you are choking on my cock and cuming all over it.

His sexy words accompanied with his thrusts push her over the edge and she screams out his name as she climaxes around him. Squeezing him tightly. Daminao is pleased to get his girl there before him but knows almost there too, he grunts drilling further into her.

D: Chi I want you to cum again.

C: Dom again?

D: It's not over yet...baby.

Damiano continues to pump his cock in her and with a final three pumps he grunts out her name loudly as he cums into the condom. Feeling his hot cum inside her pushes Chiara's second orgasm for the night. She moans his name repeated till he falls limp on top of her, face down at the crook of her neck.

D: (panting) Chi ahh I want to stay like this forever.

C: (panting too) Dom that sounds good to me.

Damiano finally pulls out of her, eliciting a whimper at the loss of him, to lay next to her. She rolls to his side snuggling into him while admiring the satisfied look on his face. They are both still catching thier breath from the aftermath of their explosive sex.

 **M content finished**

C: Dom that was spectacular.

D: Yeah it was. Are you satisfied?

C: Can't your tell?

D: Yes but I want to hear it from you.

C: I've never had an orgasm like that in my life. Forget about two. I am spent.

D: (smirks) We are explosive.

Damiano stands up to pull off his used condom and discard it in the dustbin near his desk. They both bounce when he jumps back on bed. He pulls Chiara's naked body close to his as he wraps them both in the warmth of his blanket.

C: Dom I'm so tired.

D: Chi go to sleep. I'll drive you early in the morning.

Chiara snuggles into Damiano's chest soaking in the afterglow of their love making. Damiano kisses his girlfriend on the lips then pecks her forehead and before he drift off to sleep he says.

D: Goodnight my beautiful princess. Thank you for making me the luckiest guy on earth.

 **Woohooo was that hot or what? I was honestly blushing when I wrote this chapter. Would love to hear your feedback on it.**


End file.
